edward kidnapped?
by pamelacullen4ever
Summary: everything is going well bela is a vampire  no renesme  until one day edward is kidnapped while everyone is gone, jacob left but the wolves are friendly to vamps. so they help find edward, alice has visions but cant tell who it is!
1. Chapter 1

Edward? Kidnapped?

Edward's p.o.v.

I watched as Bella stared at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful, like always. She still thought she was ugly, my little stubborn vampire. I will always love her, no matter what. She turned around

and smiled at me and said, " Edward, we should go before Alice drags

us out." I nodded. I took her hand in mine, and we ran .

We made it too the house when I entered to see Alice screaming at my Bella. " Bella come on we have to go, the stores open early today!" she wined. Bella just rolled her eyes. " okay Alice, geez calm down !"

No one was home, except for us, the rest went hunting. Bella came over and gave me a kiss. " I'll be back, I still don't leave and I already miss you."

" So do I love, don't worry , I'll be here when you get back. I love you." she put down her shield and said, 'I love you too'. then she was gone and I was alone . It started to rain, and thunder was striking, I now Bella would be afraid. Then I heard foot steps approach, and the door opened.

I didn't see who it was, I was quickly in a lot of pain then, everything went black, and I felt myself being pulled away.

Bella's perspective

We have been shopping for hours, and I was already annoyed with Alice . "oooh bella, Edward would love this on you it is perfect, and don't complain I already saw you, wearing it and you love it." I rolled my eyes, typical Alice. Then she gasped, and her eyes had a faraway look, she was having a vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice p.o.v.

Edward was at home, he was waiting for us to go hunting, but

I was at the mall with Bella buying clothes when I had a vision…

VISION

Edward was in a dark room, he was weak, he hasn't hunted, he was being chained to a small steel tight pole . He kept muttering to himself saying , "Bella." all over again. They were going to torture him, I saw the faces, they were unknown. They were vampires, like us and they were going to kill him, but painfully and slowly . They kept asking him who Bella was but he was too weak to answer. They wanted to know who Mary Alice Brandon was…

END OF VISION

I looked at Bella she was shaking me ." Alice , Alice, what's wrong? DAMN IT ALICE TELL ME !" she was scared. I took a deep breath, " Edward…kidnapped….going…to…die.." I was panicked. We needed to do something, quickly.

Bella's p.o.v.

When Alice told me that I started to sobbed, if Edward was going to die then we had to save him and now. Alice quickly got over her shock, and put the clothes away and we started running to her car. " Bella, I need you to calm down and call Carlisle, he is going to

answer. Hurry, they won't kill him until he tells them who and where I am, I'll explain everything later." I nodded and took out the tiny silver phone the Cullen's gave me. I dialed Carlisle, he answered on the first ring. " hello Bella , may I ask why you

called?" he asked. " get everyone home now, it an emergency, were having a family meeting. It's Edward he has been kidnapped bye." I shut the phone and put it in my purse, I hoped Edward was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed I forgot to add this so here it is; disclaimer: don't own twilight or characters

Here is chapter three enjoy and review!

Bella's p.o.v.

I was worried sick, the love of my life was kidnapped, and taken away from me. We soon made it home and everyone was there. In the family room.

They all had worried faces. Esme was sobbing now, and I realized I was too. I went to go sit with her and she pulled me into a motherly hug.

Alice started to speak up, " I'm sure bella told you why were here, Edward has been kidnapped. This also has to do with me, I know who took him but they have extraordinary powers, the only person who will be able to go and

save Edward is bella," she looked at me, " they are looking for me, they're connected to my human past,

They plan on," she took a deep breath , "killing him." that's when I snapped , " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ALICE, WHY DIDN'T THEY TAKE YOU IF THEY WANTED YOU, NOT EDWARD!" Jasper of course stood up for

his wife and tried to hurt me, but Emmett was in front of me in

a nano second. Jasper growled, " Emmett I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will," he threatened. Carlisle stood up and gave me a calm-your-

ass- down look. I sighed and went to sit down. After that we all made a plan, we were to wait a few days and keep tabs on their decision.

I was to go and get Edward and bring him back , feed him, and we would attack. We would kill them one by one. After that everyone became lifeless, like zombies. Especially, me. Everyday the only thing I would do is sit near

the window, and stare off into space. I would sometimes think of Edward and I on the day of our wedding. The memory was a bit fuzzy,

But the more I remembered it the more I would remember. I haven't talked or even looked at alice or jasper since the day I snapped. Sometimes I would stare at Edward's pictures of us in our wedding, and then I would sob. I didn't speak to anyone and they didn't speak to me, if someone tried, I would

snap, and start screaming, " crying" , and I would throw stuff all over the place. This was not the first time I was like this, I remembered when Edward had left me . And then I would cry. It felt like if it was the only thing I did and it was. I shook my head, stood up and I decided to go take a walk, or just run and hunt maybe, my eyes were as dark as my pupils. Esme was like me

all sad all day she saw me and spoke softly , " bella, I know you don't want to talk but it would be great if you went to hunt, I know your thirsty." I

nodded. When was out the door I took a deep breath, and ran into the forest.

My instincts took over me and I smelled a mountain lion, I smiled lightly, they were Edwards favorite, then I fed. ( a/n I have no idea how they hunt so gear with me). when I was finished I went for a run. I wasn't going to return until morning so I might as well run as far as I could go.


End file.
